Gorgonzola et chocolatines
by Nanthana14
Summary: Au départ Neal et June avaient décidé de passer un week-end tranquille en cuisinant et discutant, profitant de ce moment de calme, mais parfois rien n'est simple.
1. Ne plus jamais acheter de gorgonzola

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la série tv.**

 **Au départ Neal et June avaient décidé de passer un week-end tranquille en cuisinant et discutant, profitant de ce moment de calme, mais parfois rien n'est simple.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 100ème Nuit du FoF sur le thème "Contrainte"**

 **Contrainte : rajouter les mots donnés au fur et à mesure à savoir : chaos, gorgonzola, peluche, vison et allée**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Pas facile de tout caser. J'ai dû changer d'idée et de fandom à l'apparition de Gorgonzola et voilà !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **GORGONZOLA ET CHOCOLATINE**_

 _ **Chap 1 : Ne plus jamais acheter de gorgonzola**_

En emmenant June découvrir cette nouvelle épicerie fine dans le quartier de Manhattan, Neal n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver en plein **chaos** , avec une arme sous la gorge. A la base, il voulait juste acheter un peu de **gorgonzola** directement importé d'Italie pour cuisiner avec sa logeuse un plat dont ils avaient tous les deux très envie d'essayer la recette. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils avaient remontés l' **allée** pour arriver au petit square avant de prendre sur la droite tout en bavardant joyeusement.

Peter était en week-end avec El et les petits-enfants de June ne venaient pas ces deux jours. Ils étaient seuls et les deux amis avaient envie de prendre du temps pour le passer ensemble. June appréciait Neal comme un fils et la vieille dame était heureuse de partager avec lui ce petit moment de complicité.

Un moment qui était en train de tourner au cauchemar. Pourtant, quand ils étaient entrés dans l'épicerie tout paraissait si normal et puis…

Des braqueurs avaient fait irruption dans le magasin. Ils savaient que des gens fortunés venaient faire des achats et qu'en fin de semaines, les caisses étaient pleines. Sous les cris, ils avaient ordonné aux clients de se coucher à terre avant de forcer la vendeuse à leur donner la caisse. Sous la **contrainte** , la jeune femme s'était exécutée en tremblant et en pleurant. Neal avait redressé la tête. Elle était tellement apeurée et les braqueurs si nerveux qu'il sentait que cela allait déraper. La jeune femme hurlait et suppliait. Elle était proche de l'hystérie et ne parvenait pas à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même avec cette arme sur la tête.

\- Plus vite ! Lui avait hurlé le braqueur.

\- Vous ne voyez pas que vous la terrorisez ? Avait répliqué Neal,s'attirant le regard courroucé du complice.

\- Tu ferais mieux de la mettre en veilleuse si tu n'en veux pas une entre les deux yeux.

Au moment où Neal allait répondre, il avait senti la main de June presser la sienne, lui demandant de ne rien dire, alors, il s'était tu. Toujours en larmes, la jeune femme avait fini par ouvrir la caisse. Le braqueur l'avait alors jetée sur le sol sans ménagement pour s'emparer des liasses de billets.

Après l'argent, les trois braqueurs s'étaient retournés vers les clients, les faisant s'asseoir avant de les dépouiller de leurs biens. Quand ils étaient arrivés à June, ils lui avaient arraché violemment son écharpe en **vison**.

\- Vu ta tête, je suis sûr que c'est du vrai !

La vieille dame avait sursauté et le type lui avait ordonné de donner ses bijoux. June avait enlevé ses bracelets, mais cela n'avait pas suffi.

\- J'ai dit tous vos bijoux !

Elle avait tremblé en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire et Neal s'était interposé, refusant que ce type ne maltraite son amie.

\- C'est son alliance. Son mari est décédé. Vous ne pouvez pas la priver de ce souvenir, avait murmuré le jeune homme en levant les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas dangereux.

\- De quoi je me mêle ! Lui avait répliqué le type sur un ton agressif.

\- Non, écoutez, vous avez les autres, laissez-lui sa…

Comme réponse, Neal avait encaissé un coup de crosse au visage. Un coup violent, brutal, qui l'avait sonné et entaillé sa pommette gauche. A demi-assommé, le jeune homme avait entendu le cri de June juste avant les sirènes de la police. Le braqueur avait juré avant de se pencher et de l'empoigner par le col.

\- Tu veux jouer les héros, tu vas m'aider.

Le type avait placé le jeune homme devant lui, s'en servant comme bouclier pendant qu'il plaquait son arme sous sa gorge.

\- _Sale journée_ , avait pensé Neal.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé transformé en bouclier humain. Dans son dos, il entendit la voix de June qui hurla.

\- Je vous en prie, laissez-le !

Tout en tenant Neal, le braqueur s'était retourné vers la vieille dame.

\- Eh quoi ? C'est votre gigolo ?

\- Non, répondit June d'une voix ferme en se redressant. C'est mon fils !

Le braqueur parut surpris et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque que l'un de ses complices se mit à hurler.

\- Hey ! Il y a une sortie par derrière !

Aussitôt, l'homme qui tenait Neal, lui passa un violent coup de crosse derrière le crâne avant de le jeter par terre devant June en criant.

\- Je vous le rends !

Puis, il s'enfuit avec ses complices par l'arrière. June courut au chevet de Neal qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

\- Neal ? Comment vous vous sentez ?

\- J'ai mal à la tête… Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, murmura le jeune homme en perdant connaissance dans ses bras.

OooooO

Neal cligna des yeux et plissa le nez, agacé par quelque chose qui lui chatouillait les narines. Avec un effort qui lui parut anormalement difficile, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une lumière vive et un plafond blanc qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il grogna et une voix se fit attendre.

\- Allez bel endormi, fait un effort.

Neal frémit et lui obéit.

\- Peter ?

Au passage, il découvrit que l'objet qui le chatouillait était une **peluche** d'ourson.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Un cadeau d'Elizabeth.

\- C'est très gentil, mais je suis encore un peu confus.

\- C'est normal, dit Peter en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami pour lui prendre la main. Tu as reçu un sale coup. Tu es resté trois jours dans le coma, mais tout va bien Neal.

\- Un coup ? Ah oui… Les braqueurs ?

\- Ils n'étaient pas très malins, ils se sont fait attraper à la sortie.

\- Et June ?

\- Elle a été choquée, mais elle ne va bien. Elle t'aime.

\- Je sais… C'est précieux pour quelqu'un comme moi.

\- J'espère que tu sais qu'elle n'est pas la seule à t'aimer, répondit Peter en agitant l'ourson sous le nez de son jeune consultant.

Neal sourit, pressant un peu plus la main de Peter comme pour le remercier. Ce dernier posa l'ourson et poursuivit.

\- Tu sais, June m'a expliqué.

\- Je ne pouvais pas leur laisser cette bague.

\- C'est ton côté chevaleresque.

\- C'est June…

\- Oui, je sais ce qu'elle représente. Allez rendors-toi un peu. Si tu pouvais être un peu moins blanc quand elle va arriver et ne t'en fais pas je reste là en attendant.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête, laissant le sommeil le prendre tout en se disant qu'il n'irait plus jamais acheter de gorgonzola.


	2. Un sachet de chocolatines

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la série tv.**

 **Au départ Neal et June avaient décidé de passer un week-end tranquille en cuisinant et discutant, profitant de ce moment de calme, mais parfois rien n'est simple.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 100ème Nuit du FoF sur le thème "Chocolatine"**

 **Contrainte : rien. MAIS EN AUVERGNE IL N'EXISTE PAS DE CHOCOLATINES ! NON MAIS !**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Et au final, j'ai abouti à une mini fic entre le gorgonzola et la chocolatine, comme quoi tout arrive**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **GORGONZOLA ET CHOCOLATINE**_

 _ **Chap 2 : Un sachet de chocolatines**_

Neal grimaça légèrement en ouvrant les yeux. Le médecin lui avait bien dit qu'il risquait d'avoir un peu mal à la tête, mais cela restait désagréable tout autant que les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire : les cris, la panique et la peur… Neal connaissait la peur, par le passé il l'avait ressentie pour lui, mais dans cette épicerie, c'était pour June qu'il avait été terrifié… Sa June… Cette femme qui incarnait la bonté et la grandeur d'âme, cette femme à laquelle il avait tout raconté dès le premier jour et qui lui avait ouvert sa porte, prenant soin de lui comme de son propre fils… et lui l'aimait.Certains auraient pu penser que le jeune escroc avait joué de son charme pour abuser d'elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait été ébloui par sa personnalité, sa force de caractère, son passé… Il avait été heureux qu'elle l'invite et bouleversé qu'elle lui propose de rester, lui qui était si épuisé et perdu à ce moment-là. Il l'aimait… Elle était l'image de cette mère idéale à laquelle il rêvait enfin quand la sienne n'était pas capable de lui acheter une carte de bus, le poussant pour la première fois à utiliser ses dons de faussaires… Elle était cette mère à laquelle il rêvait quand la sienne endormie par l'alcool sur le canapé oubliait tout le reste, son fils compris… Hélène avait été une figure maternelle bien plus présente que sa propre mère et June… June était un don du ciel et il avait eu peur de la perdre… Encore heureux que Peter l'avait rassuré.

Neal frémit et porta la main à son front. Est-ce qu'il devait leur demander une aspirine pour la douleur ? Ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il lui fallait, mais il aurait bien aimé ne pas avoir aussi mal et cette lumière qui descendait du plafond et lui agressait les yeux. Il les ferma, cherchant à se rendormir quand un cliquetis le fit sursauter.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux. La pièce était dans le noir et une main alluma la lampe de chevet, donnant un éclairage suffisant, mais plus diffus et reposant. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Neal en découvrant la personne en face de lui.

June lui rendit son sourire.

\- Je crois que ces médecins ne savent pas que la lumière fait souffrir quand on a mal à la tête.

\- June…

La vieille dame se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de passer une main douce et apaisante sur sa joue.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mal à la tête, mais il paraît que c'est normal.

\- Oui, mon petit, dit June en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Tu m'as fait tellement peur quand tu as perdu connaissance dans mes bras.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Neal en détournant le regard.

\- Il ne faut pas, dit June en lui caressant la joue pour qu'il la regarde de nouveau. Merci de les avoir empêchés de prendre mon alliance.

\- Je ne savais pas si nous pourrions les arrêter et je sais à quel point ce souvenir de Byron vous est précieux.

\- Oui, mais ce sont des souvenirs, toi tu es vivant et si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pendant ces trois jours.

\- J'ai la tête dure dans tous les sens du terme, lui répliqua Neal en souriant pour l'empêcher d'être submergé par ses émotions.

\- Incorrigible, répliqua June, lui donnant une légère tape sur le bout du nez de l'index.

Neal lui fit un sourire plus grand et son amie empoigna un sachet en papier qu'elle avait apporté.

\- Tu as faim ? Je suis passée à la petite boulangerie française en bas de la rue et je t'ai acheté des chocolatines. Je sais à quel point la nourriture des hôpitaux est exécrable !

\- Des chocolatines ? Vraiment ?

\- Parfaitement, je sais très bien à quelle vitesse tu les dévores pendant nos brunchs !

\- Touché !

\- Alors ? Je peux remonter un peu ton lit si tu veux.

\- Oui. Je veux bien.

June se releva et activa la commande électrique, faisant se redresser le lit du jeune escroc tout en continuant à lui parler. Puis, elle se rassit et lui tendit une chocolatine qu'il prit en la remerciant avant de la couper en deux pour la manger doucement. Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

\- Elle est juste parfaite.

\- Tout à fait, répondit June en prenant elle aussi une viennoiserie.

\- Je vous propose une idée. A partir de maintenant, on laisse tomber le gorgonzola et on se concentre sur les chocolatines.

June se mit à rire et Neal l'imita, oubliant pour quelques instants son mal de tête.

\- D'accord, ça me va et c'est plus facile à déguster pendant un brunch, lui répliqua son amie.

Neal sourit, continuant à manger et cachant à quel point il était touché par toutes les marques d'affection de cette femme pour lui. Il avait tellement de chance de l'avoir qu'il savait que si c'était à refaire, il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer. Il se ferait même abattre pour elle, s'il le fallait… Parce qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement.


End file.
